She
by pinkchicklet
Summary: A short songfic about how Dean and Hermione got together...please GIVE IT A CHANCE!!!!!*~*Hermione/Dean*~* **SONGFIC**


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the familiar characters!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************************  
She, may be the face I cant forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret   
may be my tresure or the price I have to pay  
She may be the song that summer sings,  
may be the chill the autumn brings,  
may be a hundred different things,   
within the mesure of a day  
********************************  
  
Dean Thomas, Gryffindor sixth year and Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team watched as Hermione Granger   
  
walked down towards him from the Girls Dormitories smiling at him kindly as he returned from practice.  
  
"Hi Dean!" she said and he felt his heart jolt at the sound of her voice, talking to HIM.  
  
He blushed but she didnt notice, this girl that he had loved for a year just walked down past him and he let out a  
  
sigh.  
  
How would he ever notice him? She was the most beautifull girl in the school, the smartest, the kindest and the most well liked.  
  
Even some Slytherins had to admit that Hermione Granger was something special and everyone knew it but her.   
  
"Where are you going at this time Hermione?" he asked looking at her as she stepped towards the  
  
Portrait.  
  
"Just to pick up a book from the library!" she called back grinning at him.  
  
"oh, alright then, See you!" he called and she nodded as she stepped out of the portrait.  
  
He walked up and droped his brrom beside his bed dejectley. Hermione had grown quite popular  
  
since fourth year.   
  
When she came back for her fith year, most of the boys were surprised at how she had changed. She  
  
had filled out quite nicely and her bushy hair was now simply wavy with soft curls at the end.  
  
Dean hadnt been surprised though, he and Hermione had become friends once in third year,   
  
when Harry, Ron and her were fighting.  
  
He'd learned alot about her and he liked her, she was a great person.  
  
They only shared one thing that the her two best friends didnt know about and that was a secret   
  
room in the library he had found with her by accident when they tripped behind one of the lesser used bookshelves.  
  
Ever since then they would sometimes meet there in coincidence, (or atleast it was for hermione) and   
  
study or talk together.  
  
But as Dean climbed into his four-poster bed that night he fell asleep to the the picture of Hermione  
  
Granger, Gryiffindor prefect haunting his dreams.  
*********************************  
She may be the beauty or the beast  
may be the feathered or the feast  
may turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
she may be the merit of my dreams  
her smile reflected in a dream  
She may not be what she seems inside her shell  
*********************************************  
  
Hermione walked slowley to the secret room her and Dean had discovered in third year. She was still thinking of  
  
what she had heard.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"SO lavander! Did you hear! Padma is going to ask Dean out!" Parvati Patil squeled after their last class of the day.  
  
"OMG! Are you serious! Well ofcourse he is goin to say yes! He hasnt dated anyone in the longest  
  
time and Padma is such a sweet heart!" Lavander answered, not knowing that she had just crushed Hermione's  
  
hopes with two simple sentances  
***END OF FLAShBACK ***  
She whiped away a tear from her eye as she walked in and looked around the room Dean and her   
  
had decorated in Gryffindor colors with the permissioin od Dumbledore.   
  
No one but Dean and herself knew about this room, well except for Dumbledore and he only knew  
  
becasue Hermione had insisted on asking before they did anything to it.  
  
Hermione sat down on the Window seat and stared out at the school grounds that were covered in a light  
  
blanket of white snow. She sighed dejectedly and gazed at the Lake where she could see Padma approach Dean   
  
nervousley. She turned aorund and refused to look. She didnt know if she could handle it to see Dean  
  
say yes to someone else, would hurt.  
  
She had liked him since fith year and he never knew. Of course he probably just thought of her like  
  
everyone else, a bookworm.  
  
Sure, she had been asked out by her fair share of guys and even had a three month relatinship with Justin  
  
Flinch-Fletchey but she never let that get to her head.  
  
She didnt even see why any one would pick her over someone like Padma.  
  
She turned over and closed her eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
***********************************************  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
whos eyes can be so private or so proud  
no ones alowed to see them when they cry  
she may be the love that can not hope to last   
may come to me from the shadows of the past  
***********************************************  
  
Dean left the common room after being snubbed by Lavander and Parvati for the fourth time that week and  
  
headed for the quidditch game with the rest of his team.  
  
Lavander and Parvati were still mad that he had turned down going out with Padma the week before and  
  
he couldnt really care less.  
  
Sure, Padma was a nice girl, but she was nothing compared to Hermione and he only wanted Hermione.  
  
When the game started he mounted his broom and watched the other players. He blocked the quaffle continuesley,  
  
but out of the corner of his eye he was only watching one person. Hermione Granger.  
  
Was it his imagination, or did she get more beautiful everyday? Was she watching him? Her cheeks  
  
were flushed from the wind and her hair flying behind her. he could see her honey eyes sparkling and  
  
he longed to be able to stare into them everynight.   
  
Before he could block another save, Harry caught the snitch and the game was over.   
  
Dean flew down to the pitch as the griffindor's came down to congratulate their team. Dean turned around and saw Hermione  
  
looking at him and smiling.  
  
The whole world vanished around him. As she smiled shyly and his heart thumped in his chest.  
  
"Good game Dean." she said and gave him a quick hug before running off into the crowd.  
*******************************************  
She may be the reason I survive  
the wild wherefore Im Alive   
the one I'll care for through rough and ready years  
***************************************************  
  
Dean changed and took his time getting back to the common room where Fred and George Weasley were   
  
throwing a victory party. He walked slowley back up to the castle and ran a hand through his brown   
  
hair.  
  
He wished that somehow he could show Hermione that he cared. After all, he was supposed to be brave!  
  
On his way up to the commonroom he walked past Parvati and Lavander who glared.  
  
He stopped and taped Parvati on the shoulder as she walked past and she turned around.  
  
Before they could snao at him however he tried to explain why he hadnt said yes to Padma.  
  
"Look Parv, Lav, the only reson I didnt say yes to Padma was because I heard that Terry Boot liked her  
  
alot (which was true) and I fancy another girl in our year..." he said.  
  
Parvati nodded and smiled excitedley.  
  
"Terry has a crush on Padma! Oh wow! I have to go tell her the great news, sorry for being mad!" she said  
  
and the two Griffindor girls rushed off to tell Padma the 'great' news.  
Dean sighed and pushed into the Common room where the party was in full swing.  
  
His eyes scanned the room for Hermione, trying to pick her out from the crowd or his fellow griffindors.  
  
He spotted her on the couch beside Lee Jordan and a wave of jealousy went through him.  
  
Lee was leaning over and talking to her, trying to put his arm around her.  
  
Hermione was pushing his arm back and smiling trying to slide away.  
  
'Dean to the rescue!' he thought and walked over. He caught a few pieces of the conversation before lee realized he was there.  
  
"So, Hermione, do you want to go up to my room maybe?" he said and Dean realized that Lee was  
  
drunk at the slur of his words!  
  
"Umm... no thank you," Hermione answered trying to slide away.  
  
"Oh come on! We could have a good time..." he said leaning over and trying to what  
  
looked like kiss her.  
  
Dean walked over and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"There you are Hermione! Dont you owe me a dance!" he said, woinking so that she knew he was  
  
trying to save her.  
  
Hermione was about to answer and started getting up when Lee pulled her back down and stood up  
  
next to Dean, ready to attack.  
  
"Can't you tell the lady's with me!" he said glaring.  
  
Dean laughed,  
  
"She didnt look like she as very comfortable." he answered.  
  
Lee lunged at him and he ducked. Lee swung a punch at him but missed and Dean punched him in  
  
the stomach.   
  
Hermione let out a little shriek as Lee's fist contacted Dean's eye. Dean grunted and pushed him off  
  
punching Lee in the stomach a dew times and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Your drunk Lee," he said as Lee struggled to get up. " Just go sober up." Dean said and walked up to   
  
the six year boys dorm as the rest of Griffindor watched.  
*****************************************  
Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears  
and make them all my souvenirs  
for when she goes Ive got to be,   
the meaning of my life is she,   
She, oh she.  
****************************************  
Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and groaned. His eye was throbbing.  
  
There was a knock on the door and he got up off his bed walking over slowley. He opened the door   
  
and found himself facing Hermione Granger.  
  
She let out a little sob when she saw his eye and reached her hand up to touch it. He grimiced and pulled  
  
away as a fresh shock of pain radiated at her touch.  
  
"Oh Dean, are you ok!" she cried and walked him over to his bed where they both sat down.  
  
" Im fine. what about you?" he asked looking at her pretty face that had a few tear stains  
  
down it.  
  
"Dean! Never mind me! Let me get you some ice!" she cried and took out her wand conjuring  
  
up an ice pack.  
  
She leaned over and shifted closer beside him so she could reach his eye.  
  
When she pressed the ice pack on his eye he let out a gasp from the pain but the ice pack felt   
  
good.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes in silence as she leaned over, pressing it against his eye   
  
lightly.  
  
She removed it to get a closer look and softley laid her fingertips against his eye. Dean  
  
shivered at her touch, but it was a good shiver.  
  
He resched his hand up and cupped it over hers. she smiled and Dean smiled back. Slowley,   
  
they both leaned in and Suddenley, their lips met and a bolt of electricity go throuhg him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed softley.  
  
When they broke apart Dean was the happiest man in the world.  
  
"Hermione I've liked you for a long time and I was wondering if you might want to...well you know...  
  
maybe go out with me sometime?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and Dean thought she was the most beautiful woman in the universe when she smiled.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." she answered and kissed him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Ok, so that is another one of my Dean/Hermione fics. so just review your opinion.  
  
It can be good and bad! All thoughts are welcome!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
